


Connection

by Arison



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crow - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Shonen Ai, Volleyball, YOAI, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arison/pseuds/Arison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connection is important in volleyball. When one player is disconnected it really hinders the team. When Hinata falls ill the team goes to show their support. When the team ditches out on helping Kageyama tutor Hinata with homework, he finds himself cuddling the sick boy. Will Kageyama's feelings be returned? Or will he be disconnected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Kageyama arrived at the gym out of breathe. His normal sprint to the gym was lacking the usual haste since Hinata’s wasn’t there. _Could he have beaten me here by getting out of class early?_ Kageyama pulled open the door with haste only to discover that Tanaka was there doing warm ups.

“Yo, Kageyama.” Tanaka greeted cheerfully.

“Hello,” Kageyama eyes shifted from left to right, “Is Hinata here?”

“Eh, he’s not with you.” Tanaka looked genuinely surprised seeing as Kageyama and Hinata were joined at the hip through competing with each other.

“Hello!” Kageyama turned to see Sugawara and Daichi walk in. Both he and Tanaka greeted back.

Kageyama started to get warmed up, but couldn’t shake the feeling that something was amiss. He watched the door like a hound as Ashai, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita walked in. Coach Ukai with Takeda sensei enter the gym next. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi enter right after. Shimizu, Kinoshita and Narita entered last. Shimizu was greeted in her usual fashion by Nishinoya and Tanaka. And she gave them her usual response by ignoring them. Coach Ukai blew his whistle, which meant warm ups were done and it was time for a pep talk then tosses.

“Oiya, I want you all to know that Hinata will be out sick for while. He came down with a really bad cold. So we will be practicing improving our defense. Alright,” The team yelled their approval.

Sugawara patted Kageyama “Hey, Kageyama don’t look so upset.”

“Upset?” Kageyama was thoroughly confused.

“I think it’s because his favorite spiker isn’t here today.” Tanaka teased.

“I don’t understand what you are talking about.” Kageyama hissed, he hated being the but of a joke he didn’t understand.

“You have had a frown on your face all through warm ups. Your eyes also keep glanced at the door. Hinata will be fine.” Tanaka informed him.

“I am not even thinking about him.” Kageyama fumed. The absurdity that he would care about that loud obnoxious brat made his stomach churn.

“Hey, King,” Kageyama flinched. He hated that nickname, “Just because your weapon of choice isn’t here don’t let it affect your tosses.” Tsukishima smirked. He knew how to get Kageyama in a foul mood in less than two seconds. Kageyama had to be held back Suga and Tanaka too keep him from pummeling that blonde jerk.

“Hey, don’t you have classes with Hinata? Didn’t you notice he wasn’t there?” Suga asked.

“I usually block his existence from my mind when we aren’t playing volleyball.”

“Wow, Kagayama you don’t have to say that with such a straight face.” Suga was left dazed by Kagayama machine like personality at times.

 

Practice went smoothly, though Tsukishima made it more of a pain than usual. One day Kageyama was going to rub a volleyball into that smug face of his. Kageyama couldn’t help but look at the sky and wonder how Hinata was. Kageyama was barely off of school grounds when he heard someone call his name.“There you are Kageyama!” Nishinoya called out. Kageyama saw Tanaka, Suga, and Ashai following behind. “We are all going to Hinata's house. Coach Ukai and Daichi gave us some pork buns to give to him. Want to come with?”

“Sure.” Kageyama said almost immediately.

Nishinoya and Tanaka snickered. “Look at how happy he got.”

“Shut up!” Flames of rage exploded from Kageyama’s eyes.

The bus ride to Hinata’s house was a quick ten minutes. The view at the top of the mountain Hinata crossed day after day brought peace to Kageyama. _No wonder that shrimp keeps up with me. He crosses a freaking mountain nearly every day._ The bus squealed as it stopped. The guys all hopped off cheerfully. They rounded a corner and found Hinata’s house easily. Nishinoya knocked on the door. A muffled just a minute could be heard. The door opened and a very tall red and pretty red hair woman stood in front of them.

“Sorry for the delay, I was just cleaning up. Come in.” Hinata’s mom said. All glanced at up at her, she was taller than Tsukishima and her body was so beautifully curvy. All of them were stunned and didn’t move for a long moment. “Well, when you all are ready. I’ll go put some tea on.” Hinata’s mom left them all standing there. Suga was the first one to be broken from the trance.

“Let’s go guys.” Suga said his eyes twinkled and he gave them all a thumbs up.

They all walked in bright eyes and bushy tailed. Kageyama say a miniature girl version of Hinata staring at him.

“Hello.” He awkwardly said. She turned from him and ran towards the kitchen.

“Mommy, mommy that boys face is scary.” Kageyama was left dumbfounded while his team mates snickered even harder.

The hallway towards Hinata’s room was packed with them in there. Kageyama couldn’t see over Asahi, but could hear the surprise on Hinata’s voice.

“Guys!? What are you doing here? I’ll get you sick.” Hinata's voice emitted from the tiny room.

Kageyama could feel the butterflies in his gut. He was bouncing just a bit to catch a glimpse of Hinata. When they all filed into Hinata’s room, Kageyama finally got to see Hinata. He was dressed in his pajamas and had a face mask on. His eyes were watery and he was sweaty just from getting up to greet them. He felt sorry for Hinata, but more than that a tinge of annoyance at himself for not being able to do anything.

“We brought you some pork buns. Daichi couldn’t make it so he got you a few extra as well.”

“Gwoooooo.” Hinata’s eyes sparkled as the hot buns were waved in front of him. “Thank you guys.”

“Let’s go over what you missed at practice.” Suga said.”

“Yeeehhhnnnn.” Hinata said with a mouth full of buns.

 

They all joked and eat for a few hours. The moments when Hinata’s mom would come by would leave them all googly eyes. Hinata could only blush from the your mom jokes. He would tell them to stop, but that didn't stop the snickering. It wasn’t until Asai told Kageyama to go over the homework that everyone started to pack up.

“I better go too.” Tanaka said.

“Wait..” Kageyama panicked.

“Yeah, I better head out too it’s getting late.” Nishinoya stood up and started packing his things.

“Guys… wait you are leaving me here.” Kageyama was ignored again.

“Goodnight Hinata.” Asahi waved as he walk towards the door.

“Ah, Goodnight guys.” Hinata coughed back.

“But wait you guys have all done these assignments wouldn’t you get better off showing him what he missed.”

“You’ll do fine,” Suga patted Kageyama on the back. Then bolted for the door.

“Wait don’t lea-” but they had already closed the door and left.

Kageyama turned to see Hinata looking at him with big, brown eyes smiling like nothing had happened.

“Let’s study hard Kageyama.” Hinata wheezed. Kageyama nearly popped a blood vessel. His teammates had abandoned him here with a very sick Hinata. He could feel his stomach tingle. The weight of the silence between drove home the notion that he was with Hinata in his room alone. For a moment Kageyama couldn’t breathe. “Come on, Kageyama, study. Study. Study.”

“Tch, for someone who is sick you have a lot of energy.”

“Yay!” Hinata ignored the snide comment.

They work through biology, math and English with some difficulty. When it came to Japanese Hinata was terribly slow at reading.

“This is your native language. How are you not getting this.”

“Leave me alone. I am sick.”

Kageyama growled his displeasure.

“I hope you face gets stuck like that.” Hinata fell into Kageyama’s lap. “I am going to just take a break.”

Kageyama froze. His torso was being wrapped by Hinata. His stomach tingled worst then ever. He could feel his face burning up. He got a big whiff of Hinata’s scent and thought he smelled like heaven. Kageyama placed a hand on Hinata's blazing hot head.

“You’re burning up.”

“Yeah, but I feel cold. You feel so warm Kageyama.”

“Well take a break then.”

Kageyama could feel parts of his body betray him. Hinata was haphazardly laying on him. He shifted him closer to not get caught. He was in an even tighter embrace with Hinata. Hinata’s head was now on his chest. He could smell the shampoo Hinata used to wash his hair. Hinata’s body was light, but Kageyama could feel the hard, condition muscles beneath Hinata’s pajamas. He didn’t know how long they were embraced, but when Kageyama noticed Hinata was snoring he knew he had let this go on for too long.

All he could think about was Hinata. He didn’t know when it started, but when he noticed it he blocked Hinata out of his mind, allowing himself to only notice him when he was playing volleyball. Yet, even that seemed to pain him more. He adored the way Hinata looked when he was at the peak of his game. When his eyes shined victory. He wished Hinata would look at him like that. Kageyama adored when Hinata flew up and spiked every ball he would send.

“I missed you.” Kageyama let his feelings slip. He dare not say that to Hinata face to face. He could feel the embarrassment of saying it while he was sleeping. Yet, it brought a wash of relief over Kageyama. He was happy to finally admit it.

‘I missed you too.”

Kageyama froze. He felt his heart drop then freefall so far down he then splatter all over Hell’s Gates. Hinata had heard him. He could feel the sweat from all over. His splattered heart beat rapidly. Scenarios swam in Kageyama’s head of what he could do next, but his body nor his mouth ever moved. His breathing increased as he looked down he saw Hinata, wide awake, staring back at him.

“I-I me-mean ...W-what I-I mean…” Kageyama was stumbling over his words. His brain was overheating. Very slowly he began to realize that Hinata was still smiling. Faster than any sick person could move he planted a kiss on Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama panic was quickly nullified. Hinata not only smelled sweet, but tasted sweet as well. When Hinata parted Kageyama whimpered at the lost connection.

“You alright now, Kageyama?”

“You kissed me.” Kageyama was more shocked than happy. His heart thrummed in his chest. He could barely hear from the rushing blood to his ears.

“Yeah, and now I got you sick.” Hinata grinned mischievously.

"I think I should go." Kageyama was calm, but he could feel the panic creeping up from the pits of his stomach. Kageyama did his best to escape Hinata's grasp. Hinata's arms came down on Kageyama's shoulders. Kageyama looked up and saw those brown eyes were wide.  
"No." Staring at him like he was the ball, that he was victory. Kageyama melted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. So I recently just got into Haikyuu!! I have never fallen in love with a series so hard and so fast before. I want nothing more then to have fun and write some fanfiction. I am also going to do so much art for this series.
> 
> Also, I am such a bad writer so any corrections are welcomed. Just please be kind.


End file.
